The War: Good and Peace, Bad and Evil
by abigailchase
Summary: A raid on Hogwarts, led by Voldemort, may be the end lives at the school, as well as Harry Potter's life. Will he succeed? This is a writting assignment for the Third Floor Corridor over a piece of music from the play Romeo and Juliet.


This is a one-shot done for a writing assignment on Third Floor Corridor for Moose's class.

I highly recommend that you join, and get sorted to find out what house you're in!

Refer to me as **kimberlyrian**. I referred you to the website, so please, say that I did on the first question, so that I can get Slytherin points!

Thank you so much!

**The War: Good and Peace, Bad and Evil**

Looking this way and that, the young man quickly darted out from the hallway, and behind a statue. He could hear the rustle of robes, the whisper of talk, the tap of footsteps. He could literally smell the fear and tension in the air around him as he did.

He quickly padded his way out from behind the statue and closer to the repeated sounds, the voices becoming audible to his ear.

"The Dark Lord is coming here, is he?"

"Yes. We need to have the grounds secure and his throne clean."

"But we should be doing more than this! We shouldn't just be standing here! Quick, sweep the grounds, the hallways, the classrooms, everywhere. We know everyone's being held in their common rooms. We have the place locked down, but you could never be too careful."

The man paled as he heard the footsteps coming closer to him. Quickly, he pulled his a cloak from his pocket and slipped it on. Just as someone rounded the corner next to him, the cloak finished sweeping around his shoe and he was safe.

He gave off a breath of relief, silent as he closed his emerald gaze to take a few deep breaths. This had to work.

A moment later, though, someone else ran up to meet the couple that had come around the corner.

"Malfoy! We just checked all the common rooms! Harry Potter isn't there!"

"What!"

The young man jumped as he heard his name spoken.

_Well, crap, that's not what I was planning to happen…_

"We can't afford for this!" Malfoy snapped angrily at the Death Eater messenger. "Find him!"

"Malfoy, the Dark Lord is on his way, he just sent word!"

Harry watched as, with a paling face of his own, Malfoy's face paled.

"Say what?" The Death Eater hissed.

"He's on his way."

Malfoy paled, and looked up. "Prepare the others for his arrival. I'll look around for Potter."

"Yes, Malfoy." They said, and the two scurried off.

Harry swallowed and flattened himself against a wall as the long haired, blond Death Eater turned to walk by, and he was so close Harry caught a whiff of his cologne.

_Sweet Merlin that was close…_

He quickly ran to the end of the corridor when the coast was clear, and stopped suddenly, paling instantly. There, surrounded by a group of black hooded black masked men, was Voldemort.

"Begin the march!" He heard the man in black cry. "Kill them all!"

A feeling of utter horror and dread filled Harry as he turned and began racing back up the stairs, and through a passageway behind a statue. He made it to the Fat Lady's portrait, gasping for air.

The passageway was clear, and no one was in sight. Especially not him. He hoped.

"Firewhiskey!" Harry said, and the portrait swung open. He had to duck when he saw that he was on the business end of five or six wands.

"Who's there!" One of the Death Eaters yelled. Harry cursed inwardly, as one of them ran outside, followed by a second. He looked back in, and slowly crawled his way through the portrait hole, silently.

As he did, he could smell the Death Eater's cologne, their perfume, their body odor. He could feel the breeze coming off of them as he passed, and soon, there was only one Death Eater by the portrait hole.

He swallowed, looking around. The Common Room was dead silent, all heads turned towards the portrait hole, the hope fading off of their faces. Harry quickly saw three of the faces he wanted to, and weaved, crawled, and ducked around other Gryffindors as he went.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed when he reached one of them, and the girl jumped, looking around wildly. "Not so startled! They'll know something's up!"

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, looking around, moving her head around inconspicuously now.

"I'm here. What's going on up here?"

"They searched all the dorm rooms and now they're searching us all because you're gone. They're looking for you, Harry."

"I know. Have you got your wand?"

"Merlin, no, they summoned them all when they first got us all in here." She whispered. "Where are you exactly?"

"I'm here." Harry whispered, reaching over to grab her hand, and slipped the front part of his cloak away from his face.

A few of the Gryffindors around them stifled gasps as they saw his face appear so suddenly, but the Death Eater still watching them didn't look up, and since the hood was still up over his face, they couldn't see him.

"Are you all right? Where's Ron?"

"He went looking after you!"

Harry went pale. "And Ginny?"

"She's over there, in the big arm chair. She's been trying to call an Order member through the floo. The fire's dying, though. Can you regenerate the fire?"

"Sure." Harry whispered, and quickly hid under his cloak again. "When the Death Eaters start running, just wave your hand and think of your wand. It'll come to you automatically. I'll go find Ron. Hear me, 'Mione?"

She nodded, and he moved to wave his hand at the fire, which burst into life again. He heard Ginny stifle a gasp in shock, but then continued to throw a bit of floo powder in to see if anyone would respond. The Death Eater by the door was too naïve to realize that someone was smart enough to use floo powder right under his now.

In that instant, he quickly ran to the portrait hole, climbed out of it, and disappeared down a clear corridor…well, disappeared as much as he could, as no one could see him.

When he reached the entrance hall a few minutes later, he went starch white, watching as the front doors to the castle were flung open, and in stepped a long sweeping black cloak.

Harry's eyes trailed up from the bottom of the moldy robes and up to the face and he bit back a groan. It was Voldemort.

He stopped, looking around at the Death Eaters that were starting to surround him.

"Report." Voldemort said.

"Yes, of course, My Lord."

Harry forced the growl from exiting his throat while he glared at Lucius Malfoy as he took a few steps forward, fell to his knees, and kissed the moldy hem of Voldemort's robes. He'd ruined Harry's life on so many levels.

"We've gathered all of houses into their respective common rooms, with Death Eaters watching each one. All the heads of house are in the great hall, along with the professors and the headmaster. We've tortured them to get the information we seek."

Voldemort gave an evil sneer that forced Harry to shiver.

"Begin to kill them. And bring Harry Potter to me."

The Boy-Who-Lived forced himself to stay silent as he heard his name said in such a horrid, frightening tone.

"My Lord, there is one problem with that."

Voldemort hissed, and his wand was in his hand in a second. Harry blinked, not having seen him reach to grab it.

"Crucio!"

Harry watched in satisfaction as Lucius began to writhe on the floor in pain, but didn't scream. When the curse was lifted, he was right back on his knees.

"What is the problem then, Lucius?"

"Harry Potter is missing, my lord. We're searching the castle as we speak."

Voldemort growled, then stopped, a smirk beginning to form on his snakish face.

Harry didn't like that look.

"Show me to the teachers. I'm going to kill them, one by one, until Harry comes out. He's around here someone; I can smell him."

Lucius was on his feet, walking his way towards the entrance to the great hall, the Dark Lord following silently. Harry followed suit.

Upon arrival in the great hall, he could see Death Eaters surrounding the teachers, all of them standing behind Dumbledore and McGonagall.

_That's going to get them killed!_

"Albus, what a pleasure to see you again!"

"What are you doing in my school, Tom? I thought I told you to leave when I didn't give you a job here years ago!"

Harry had never heard Dumbledore's tone so vicious, so hateful.

"My name is not Tom!" Voldemort snarled. "Crucio!"

Harry turned his head to the side as Voldemort cast the curse, but he didn't hear his headmaster's screams of agony.

He turned to see Dumbledore just standing there, but knew that the curse had hit him dead on.

"You were always a cunning student, Tom." Dumbledore said, a bit of sweat trickling down the side of his cheek.

"Shut it, you babbling old buffoon!" Voldemort snarled as he made the curse more intense, but the only thing that changed in Dumbledore's appearance was the twitch of an annoyed eyebrow.

Dumbledore was looking right over Voldemort's shoulder, though, and straight at Harry.

The teen suddenly remembered that Dumbledore could see through invisibility cloaks.

Harry gave a dead shrug, clueless as to what to do next.

Dumbledore continued to keep his head faced at Tom, but his eyes were locked onto Harry's gaze.

Suddenly, Harry knew what he had to do. He began to silently advance on Voldemort, his wand held tightly in his hand, though he didn't need it.

"You know, Tom, you never were very bright." Dumbledore said quietly, and Harry saw Voldemort's wand begin to move down as he lifted the curse. Dumbledore didn't respond.

"If you're trying to talk me out of killing you again, then you are sorely mistaken." Voldemort hissed.

Dumbledore gave an almost imperceptible nod, and just before Harry could cast the stunning charm on the Dark Lord, Voldemort spun on the spot.

"Potter." Voldemort said, his eyes shifting this way and that.

Harry swallowed, staying perfectly still. He just hoped to Merlin that the inhuman being couldn't see through invisibility cloaks.

"I know you're there, you sniveling twerp." Voldemort said, and Harry gave a silent breath of relief. "I'm going to give you something I've always wanted to."

Harry blinked, and before he could react, Voldemort pointed his wand at him and said a weird incantation, one that was no doubt of his creation, and Harry spun into darkness.

When he came to, there was one thing there to greet him.

Silence.

As he sat up, he looked around, and was instantly on his feet, as per his training. His emerald eyes settled on a brilliant, two story home in front of him. It was lovely, with ivy and flowers surrounding it, and even growing up its walls.

To one side of him was a path, and the other was a large pond, filled to the brim with lily's.

He felt a compulsion to go into the home that was in front of his feet, and so he did. The strange thing was, he went straight through the wall, with no need to touch the door.

As he went inside, looking around. It was a lovely home, filled with antiques, potted plants, paintings, vases, and…pictures of him?

Taking steps forward, he could see that it wasn't a picture of him, but looked a lot like him. It was his father, with his mother.

Tears filled his emerald eyes, looking from picture to picture, and fell in love with the place instantly.

What was so good for Voldemort about this picture for Voldemort that he wanted to show it to him?

He didn't understand.

A sadness filled him. He'd never seen these pictures. Why hadn't Dumbledore brought him here before? Why had Voldemort decided to send him here? Why hadn't he just killed him right then? Why was he still alive after so many years?

Question upon question entered his mind, yet he pushed them aside. There was a time for questions, and then was not it. He couldn't stop looking at the pictures.

He saw one of his parents, Sirius and Remus, and he smiled, and in the next picture, he felt tears spring to his eyes.

His father and mother were both looking out of the frame, smiling madly, and James moved away from his wife, and knelt to kiss her bulging stomach, gently caressing it as he stood, and swept Lily into his arms.

Lily was laughing and leaning up to kiss him, before James set her back onto her feet.

The sad thing was, which made his mood plummet to the bottom of it's well again, was that they didn't know that just a year later, a bit more actually, they would be dead. Saving the one thing that brought them the utter bliss and joy he was seeing in this magical, moving photograph.

He tore his eyes away from the pictures and moved on, finding heirlooms and keepsakes that looked to be at least twenty years old, but were in good condition.

Harry smiled faintly, and it felt as though sad music were playing in his soul as he looked over his parent's things, their personal, prized possessions, and wondered once again why Voldemort had never brought him here to Godric's Hollow, where he knew that his parent's home had been, and was still standing.

A rush of happiness poured into his chest and heart as he realized he was home! For the first time in his life other than at Hogwarts, he felt like he was truly home! He was free to do whatever he want, and in this place, even though he was alone at the moment, he felt truly safe and welcomed here.

What brought him out of his thoughts was a baby crying.

He blinked. Was it coming from upstairs? And suddenly, the front door was flung open behind him.

He spun on his heel, and watched himself stumble inside. Wait, that wasn't possible. It couldn't be him. He was standing right there.

He then blinked. It wasn't him. It was his father.

"Dad?" Harry asked, his voice barely a whisper. A flicker of hope came into his eyes as he moved to follow him as he bounded up the stairs.

"Lily!"

The baby's crying got worse and Harry followed, his steps loud, but only to his ears it seemed. James didn't seem to realize he was being followed by his own seventeen year old son.

"Dad! Mum!" Harry cried happily as they ran in, but his face went stoic again as he saw the looks upon his parents faces.

"What's going on, James?" Lily asked as she picked up the baby with messy black hair from the crib, gently cradling him in her arms.

"They're coming! We have to go, now!" James hissed, frantic.

"Who's coming?" Lily asked, her face growing deathly pale, and fast.

"The Death Eaters! And Voldemort, we have to go now! I've already set it up with Sirius, we can stay there until we can find a safe passage to Hogwarts!"

"But how did he find out where we were!" Lily cried as she quickly grabbed a blanket to wrap the terrified child into. "Shh, shhh Harry, it's all right sweetheart…"

Harry stared at the child, who was crying. It was himself, many, many years ago.

Why was he still there?

What was going on here, and why wouldn't his parents respond to him?

Suddenly, the front door burst open downstairs, and both of his parents looked at each other with frightened looks on their faces.

"Shhh, shhh Harry!" Lily whispered. "Please!"

The baby instantly quieted, looking up at his mother.

"Lily, go! I'll hold him off for as long as I can!" James whispered, leaning down to kiss Harry's forehead, and then up to kiss Lily. "Go!" He shoved her into the next room as bounding sounded on the stairs.

Just as he reached for the door, people in black cloaks whisked themselves in to the room, and Lily slammed the door shut herself, screaming, "_James_!"

Harry watched in horror as Death Eaters killed his father in a quick flash of green light, then ran into the room that Lily had just retreated into.

He ran in to follow, seeing Lily laying his younger self into a crib, and whispering, "Shhh, it'll be all right, sweetie, Mummy's gotcha." She quickly reached into a desk drawer and pulled out an invisibility cloak, draping it over his younger self so he was hidden in the bed.

The door was blasted open, and in strode Voldemort.

"What do you want." Lily hissed in anger.

"Move out the way, woman, and I might spare your life." Voldemort said.

"No."

"Where is the boy."

"He's not here." Lily replied hotly.

Harry watched in horror was with a hissed word his mother fell to the ground and was writhing in pain and screaming.

He could hear the little baby whimper.

"I know he's here! Tell me where he is, or I will kill you!" Voldemort snarled.

"He's not here!" Lily yelled, forcing herself to her feet in front of the crib.

"Fine then, I'll find him myself. _Avada Kedavara_!"

Lily screamed, and slumped to the floor, her eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Harry looked away, and heard Voldemort moving over to the crib. He reached down and grabbed the cloak, pulling it away to reveal the baby. He was staring up at Voldemort, with a defiance a child that young shouldn't have.

"Sweet dreams, Harry Potter." Voldemort snarled, then pointed his wand at the child. "_Avada Kedavara_!"

Harry watched in fascination next as the spell shot towards the baby, and then rebound, and hit Voldemort, who cried in agony and seemed to shrink away, along with the rest of the Death Eaters.

Then, suddenly, the images around him faded and he was back in front of the house, just as he was before.

"Oh no…" Harry whispered.

XxXxX

"What did you do to him!" Dumbledore cried in rage as he pointed his hand at Voldemort.

The inhuman smirked. "Nothing."

Dumbledore waved his hand and the invisibility cloak that was draped over the unconscious body of Harry Potter flew to his hand, revealing the teen, and he quickly put up a barrier around him as spells shot left and right.

"That doesn't look like nothing to me, Tom! What did you do to him?!"

Voldemort smirked. "I'm only showing him my night of triumph against him, the thing that's affected him for so long. The night I killed his parents and ruined his life. He'll see it over and over again until he goes insane!"

Voldemort let out an evil cackle, and Dumbledore swallowed, and with a wave of his wand, all of the professor's wands were hanging in the air in front of them.

They were still surrounded by Death Eaters, but they were now seriously outnumbered.

"You should know, Tom, that I don't like people who try to kill my faculty and students."

"Is that so?" Voldemort asked, faking surprise.

"We will win, Tom, and you will loose. Harry will kill you, and all will be well!" Dumbledore cried, and there was a cheer from behind him as the professor's steadied their wands.

Dumbledore knew that he would probably loose some people, but they were willing to die for this cause, something that they had been fighting for during their entire lives, something that had been going on since the first war with Voldemort.

Snape was behind him as well, with a smirk on his face, ready to die for Dumbledore and Harry's cause. If Voldemort got ahold of him, he would welcome death, because it was on a side that he knew was right.

"Fight, and win!" Dumbledore yelled. "For Harry!"

"For Harry!" A yell came from behind him, and in flashes of light and calls and yells of spells, the final battle against Voldemort had begun.

Voldemort hissed as he pointed his wand at Dumbledore, and decided that he would try and get the job done quick.

"_Avada Kedavara_!" He yelled, and all Dumbledore had to do was wave his hand and a stone wall shot up in front of him, and the wall crumbled to pieces, but the spell crumbled into oblivion.

He yelled and howled in rage, and looked around at Death Eaters. "Kill them all! I don't care, kill them all! No prisoners, but Harry Potter is mine!"

They all nodded and went about doing as their master told them, but the teachers were prepared. They were using very strong shields, as well as the rock wall that Dumbledore had showed off, to block the killing curse.

They were winning, and killing the Death Eaters off quickly.

Soon, there were only three left, and Voldemort, who was in a heated duel with Dumbledore.

Suddenly, Harry jolted awake, tears rolling down his cheeks, before he looked around to see Voldemort and Dumbledore.

"Tom!" Harry yelled, his voice booming in the large area of the Great Hall, and with each word he spoke, a wave of magic shot off of him.

Everyone stopped to turn and watch as he jumped to his feet and pointed his hand, not is wand, at Voldemort.

"You have made a mistake!" Harry yelled.

"How did you break my spell! It was flawless! You were not to emerge from the memory without being insane from watching it!" Voldemort hissed back.

"I was insane!" Harry yelled. "I watched that bloody memory a hundred times! And each time I watched a different person. I finally watched you. You are a pathetic being that feeds off of the fear your name gives off, Tom! You are nothing more than that, and kill others quickly if they give you a challenge because you don't want them to really realize that you're the sick, demented, half-blooded coward you are!"

Voldemort had no reply to this, and Dumbledore gave a nod at Harry.

Harry didn't need to be told he could do this. Even with Voldemort's wand pointed threateningly at him, Harry hissed, "_Avada Kedavara_!"

The spell shot out of his hand with such speed and intensity that Voldemort had no time to react.

The man slumped to the ground, dead, and the Death Eaters beside him were soon to follow.

Harry was breathing heavily, the rage and hatred that had contorted the handsome features on his face began to fade and he had a small wash of relief come over his face.

"It's over…" He gasped in relief.

"Yes, Harry. It is. And you're through. You did what was set upon your shoulders, and did it with a strong back and a good head on your shoulders."

Harry beamed at Dumbledore at this praise.

As Harry looked down at Voldemort's lifeless corpse on the ground, he felt actual sympathy come to his mind.

He'd just killed the one man that had stood between him and his freedom.

Suddenly, Harry began to wonder what he was like. He knew that Voldemort was gone for good, but a small little piece of his soul was creeping and itching to come out of his heart.

It was an evil little piece of his soul that had been created when Harry killed Voldemort, the first person he killed.

And standing there, with the professors and Dumbledore cheering in happiness, he suddenly found himself thinking one thing.

What was it like to kill more people, and…

…what was Voldemort really like?

XxXxXxXxX


End file.
